


Signed, Sealed, Delivered

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Ficlets [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e04 Slay Anything, F/M, Gay Jealousy, Jealousy, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Teen Crush, Teen Leonard Snart, Teen Mick Rory, Teen Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, allusions to mick/ali but this isn't really about her, episode coda, i will probably go back and tag this better at a later point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: Mick has no idea why Leonard won't just leave him alone and let him write to Ali in peace.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Legends of Tomorrow Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered

A shadow fell across the table, the shitty fluorescent light of the rec center barely breaking through. 

“What’re you writing?” came the voice which had unfortunately become very familiar to him over these last few days. 

Mick reflexively hunched over the letter to hide it from the interloper. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled. 

Leonard slid into the seat next to him. “Clearly," he said sarcastically.

Mick scooted away from him and shot him a pointed glare. Hoping it would get the message across, he returned to his letter, writing each word agonizingly slow to make sure he didn’t misspell it. 

_Dear Ali,_

_Juvie is fine._

He paused, and considered it. He had been ready for riots and shivs, but mostly juvie was just boring. The only fight so far had been on the third day, when he’d stepped in and gotten himself saddled with Leonard. 

_Prom is coming up. I will bust out of here and take you there._

Ali was… nice. She didn’t seem scared of him or call him a psycho, which he liked. Plus, she liked to sit with him under the bleachers during lunch and make fun of the popular kids while they smoked. 

“How exactly are you planning on busting out of here, Dufresne?” Mick jumped at the voice in his ear, then glared as he realized Leonard had scooted close again, peering over his elbow. 

“It’s none of your business,” he said hotly, and tried to shove him away. Leonard proved surprisingly resilient, so he gave up, more out of reluctance to start a fight than anything. "And my name is Mick.”

“I know," said Leonard. "It’s from a book." He didn't say it, but Mick could hear the _idiot_ hanging off the end of the sentence. 

"I don't care about any stupid book," he said, and again pointedly scooted his chair further down the table. 

_My cellie is an asshole. Will probably kill him._ _Anyways, how are you?_

“Your girl’s gonna be disappointed when you don’t show,” said Leonard, with an odd note in his voice that Mick couldn't quite place. 

“S’ None of your business,” he replied. 

“If you ask me-”

“Didn't.”

Leonard continued, undeterred. “If you ask me, you should just forget about her. It’s not like she’ll be waiting for you.”

“Shut up!” Mick stood up, shoving the chair backwards, "You don't know anything!" 

Leonard remained in his seat, cooly unimpressed. He looked Mick up and down, then shrugged and turned away. “Your funeral,” he said, “Have fun at prom.”

Mick kept up the glare a couple more seconds for good measure, then sat back down to finish his letter. 

_See you soon. - Mick_

Mick nodded once, then folded the paper into the envelope. Leonard seemed done with bothering him, preoccupied with his doorstopper of a book, so Mick took the opportunity to address and seal the envelope and shove it in his pocket. 

He was just jealous, reasoned Mick. Didn’t have a girl of his own. 

Yeah, that was probably it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This episode's got me thinking about teen coldwave because you know there's no way in hell leonard snart would let mick write letters to a WOMAN even though they've known each other like two weeks. len was wet and ready day one while it took mick like five years to realize len even liked him.
> 
> Minor edits on 2/14, since I did originally write this in like fifteen minutes.


End file.
